Episode 18: Around the World in 80 Flips, Part 1
The Chief sends Dick and Johnson an email while they are eating a bloomin' onion at their private restaurant inside their home. The mail tells the two that they have won a free pottery class and have also been invited by the Gentlemen's Club of the American South to partake in a friendly competition. Dick and Johnson take a regular fanboat, not Macho Fan Randy Savage, into town to their pottery class where they find an elderly man named Pep R. Ridge to be the only other student, and make fast friends with him. During the class, Pep shares some of his "special cookies" with his new friends, making the subsequent lessons much more interesting. Dick and Pep suspect that their teacher is turning into a werewolf and attack her, causing her to add an additional lesson to the class for free before leaving. After failing to finish their pots in the kiln, the three depart the now burning building together. Together with their new friend, Dick and Johnson go to the Gentlemen's Club of the South where they are challenged to a race around the world by the club's president using only modes of transportation invented before 1900. Confident in their abilities, the three relax at the club for a while before embarking on their journey, enjoying some more "cookies" and listening to the many anecdotes Pep has to tell. Pep reveals that he is in fact a nine hundred year old vampire, and one of the historical moments in his life includes a betrayal by his friend, Walt Disney. Seeking to avenge this misdeed, they make for Disney World in Orlando, Florida, where they plan to steal the ship of the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. They construct an exact replica of the ship for sixty million dollars and call the director of Disney World, Andy García/Terry Benedict, telling him that they have already taken the ship, and that he must build a canal from Orlando to the Atlantic and let them leave, otherwise they will steal all other ships from the park as well. Benedict agrees, but as construction on the canal begins, Dick, Johnson, and Pep load the ship on a semi-truck and simply drive to the ocean. With a crew consisting of Disney World actors and animatronics, they sail across the Atlantic and into the Mediterranean Sea. Johnson wants to visit the Himalayas, and so they continue on land. At the Great Wall of China, the group is attacked by a Mongolian historical reenactment troupe, because they have inadvertently ruined a photo shoot, and a fight breaks out. Also Matt Damon is there. The episode ends as to be continued. Behind the Scenes While not mentioned in this episode, at some point during their journey, Dick and Johnson also travel by train on the African continent, presumably some time after crossing the Atlantic and before crossing the Himalayas. This is mentioned in Episode 20, which consists of a shared dream/memory the two experience while on the train.